I was a moron
by FelicityForNow
Summary: Sometimes, even geniuses can be idiots. Situated in 3x01 Walter's POV


_**HELLOOOOOOOOOO(?**_

 _ **Before all, I have to apologize because my English sucks and I'm aware of that. It isn't my… Hoy do you say "lengua materna"? Main language? Anyway, you understanded, I'm from Argentina.**_

 _ **Almost forget It, this is just a translation of my spanish one-shot "Fui un tonto" so, if you talk spanish, you might feel like an idiot right now, but don't worry, It's okay, just go to my profile and then you'll find the original version**_

 _ **Well, of course I have to say all that litter of "This is my first fic on this website" and all these stuff but you really don't care about It**_

 _ ***Annoying disclaimer with all that you already know, Scorpion and it characters belongs to CBS (That TV studio that between Scorpion and Elementary makes me suffer always), Nick Santora, etc***_

I don't know what I was thinking… Maybe walk in without seen her with Tim. That I would went to Tahoe and all be as easier as saying "I love you, I was a moron, don't be with Tim"

But life isn't a movie, or one of that novels where in the final chapter the starring couple get together.

Maybe I'm not the starring of this history, that's what I need to understand. Paige chose him, I shouldn't be selfish, shouldn't impede Paige's happiness… So… shall I answer the question she's making me?

—Why did you went to Tahoe? For the last time, Walter.

I looked into her eyes, maybe that would be the last time I would take that luxury… I looked into her eyes and thousands of reasons to love her came to me, thousands of reasons to have traveled to Tahoe. And, even if her eyes glance me with anger, I can't help but feeling this "something"… This something that, at first, escaped my knowledge (The knowledge of someone with a 197's IQ, by the way) and takes me so long to assimilate: I was, at my weird and singular way, in love with Paige.

She standed there, waiting for an answer from me, but I didn't knew what to say… or I did, but can't

—You don't want me to tell you

—I've asked you twenty times! Of course I want an answer!

—Well… Paige, I… Just don't get furious, right?

—I'll get furious if you don't tell me.

I snorted. For her, It was always complicated to understand me… I'm different, I'm aware of that… Sometimes I wish she could accept me just like I am.

—I went to Tahoe to tell you that I was a moron.

Paige's face have turned from anger to confusion. Her features softened a little… She's so beautiful… Even when she's angry she looks so…

—Why?

—Uh?

—Why did you say you're a moron, Walter?

—Because I didn't want you to go to Tahoe with Tim. I wanted you to go with me… But I've got coward.

Paige stayed in silence, trying to assimilate it. She sighed. Her eyes were wet. I couldn't bear to see her like that.

—That's why I didn't wanted to tell you… I can't bear to see you like that, Paige...

She just hugged me, I didn't expect It. It was hard for me to join that hug. Physical contact was never easy for me.

—I'm sorry… Apologize me, I've shouldn't got angry knowing that you and I… Well, you know…

—Yeah, we had… approaches…

—Confusions.

—I don't know if 'confusions' is the right word… I mean… Paige… I… Forget it.—I sighed, resigning me.

—No, Walter, you were going to say something, please, say it

She looked at my eyes, and It makes me totally lose my mind, I wanted to Kiss her, I was going to Kiss her, without any doubt…

But… Tim walked in

—Let's go, honey, We're getting late to the restaurant, our reservation is at 9:00.

—I'm going—She said, a little bit… frustrated? By a fraction of second, my mind was totally invaded with that crazy theory of Paige knowing what was going to happen if Tim wouldn't interrupted that moment, and absolutely not bothering her, quite the opposite, she could even… Forget It

The next day, all was going normal, me complaining because there were no missions, Toby annoying Happy, Happy fixing something, Sly reading some comics, and Paige filling paperwork.

Ralph talked to me.

—We seriously need to talk, Walter.

—About what?

—About mom

—What's up with Paige?

—You didn't told her.

—What am I supposed to tell her?

—That you love her.

I've stayed in silence, How does Ralph knows?

—It's obvious—He added.

—I couldn't. Tim interrupted.

—Ugh, Tim…—He said in a despective way

—Yeah, Tim.—I said imitating him.

—You should tell her, just think it, you could be my stepfather.—He said, I just smiled at the idea, that would be perfect.

Yes, I got lost for a moment imagining a Life with Paige and Ralph, like the one that Tim lives, and sometimes doesn't take enough advantage of. Since Paige and Ralph came into my life, I've started to develop a lot of feelings... I kind of turned more human.

—You've got lost thinking about her, ¿right?

—In we three.

—Well, don't waste more time. Tonight on the roof you'll tell her your feelings, and I don't want excuses, O'Brien.

I nodded without saying anything, It wasn't like Ralph dominates me… Well, maybe he does… Trust me, you don't want to fight with him.

And there I was, with her, in the roof, watching the city lights. I sighed.

—Really, I was a moron.

—Don't say that, It wasn't your fault.

—I'm not talking about Tahoe. I'm talking about yesterday.

—Oh...

—I've tangled up with what I Really wanted to say, as I always do because… you put me so nervous, I get awkward, say stupid things... just like now, and I Really... All this time I wanted to tell you that I'm… that I'm in love with you, Paige… I love you…

And, after all of that words, we didn't need to talk anymore, we just joined in that kiss, that we both expected. I missed that beautiful sensation I feel everytime we kiss, and, by the way she kissed me, I could deduct she does too.

When that kiss ended, I've noticed an special glow in her eyes, a beautiful one.

—I love you so much…—She confessed me. I smiled widely.

—I was a moron

—¿You still thinking it?

—Yes. I was a moron because I didn't accepted It before, because I was… scared.

—You are not a moron, you are a genius, and you are human, Walter, and this things happens to everyone, even the smartest, even the foolest. Can you imagine a world without love? There would be no moral, no acceptation, no rights, everyone doing everything they want without caring about nothing. It would be catastrophic.

—It's a good point and despise it is not my intention, but… Why don't we just kiss again?

Paige laughed and kissed me again.

And all of that taked me to a very paradoxical conclusion: Sometimes, even geniuses can be idiots.

 ** _I don't know if It's just me or this is outrageously short, whatever, I didn't got enough inspiration. When I wrote this I was so upset because of 3x07 and wanted to picture things in a different way. I really needed a Walter and Ralph scene, because Ralph's "We could have been partners forever" broked my heart. That was a cute moment, I always loved Ralph and Walter's relationship._**

 ** _Whatever, let your review, fav, vote or whatever this platform have to let me know if you liked this one-shot, I got used to wattpad._**


End file.
